


my nightmares will have nightmares (every night)

by InsertPseudonym



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, bi bellamy, both my faves r bi, listen i took this idea and ran away with it, nerds, texting au, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertPseudonym/pseuds/InsertPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(11:21am)<br/>evidently i don’t remember phone numbers i used to have memorized so well at 2am. so again. sorry</p><p>or, texting au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to grace for beta-ing this and len for motivating me to write  
> i just feel like we need some happiness man what has this show become
> 
> italics is Clarke, bold is Bellamy.

_(2:13am)_

_god, you don’t get it, do you? you never have._

 

_(2:13am)_

_this isn’t about you. this isn’t about what you feel. i don’t care what you feel._

 

_(2:13am)_

_she loved you._

 

**(2:14am)**

**what the fuck**

 

_(2.14am)_

_??_

 

**(2:15am)**

**ohmgydo i was so close to sleeping why would you do this**

 

_(2:15am)_

_finn you’ve got to be kidding me_

 

**(2:16am)**

**you have the wrong number princess**

 

_(2:17am)_

_...fuck._

 

**(2:17am)**

**yeah.**

 

_(2:17am)_

_sorry._

 

_(2:17am)_

_goodnight._

 

\-------------------

 

**(8:06am)**

**okay, seeing as it’s a reasonable hour now, you may converse with me freely**

 

**(8:08am)**

**princess?**

 

**(8:12am)**

**not a morning person then.**

 

_(11:14am)_

_in what fucking universe is 8am considered a reasonable hour_

 

**(11:15am)**

**morning to you too, princess**

 

_(11:15am)_

_don’t call me that_

 

_(11:15am)_

_also why would i want to converse with you_

 

**(11:15am)**

**you woke me up at a universally-recognized ungodly time of night (day?) to tell me you didn’t care about my feelings**

 

**(11:16am)**

**frankly i am wounded**

 

**(11:16am)**

**i think i deserve an explanation of some sort**

 

**(11:17am)**

**princess.**

 

_(11:17am)_

_asshole._

 

**(11:17am)**

**do you hear that sound?**

 

_(11:18am)_

_?_

 

**(11:18am)**

**it’s the sound of you not explaining**

 

**(11:18am)**

**i’m kinda tired of hearing it.**

 

_(11:19am)_

_oh ha ha_

 

**(11:19am)**

**hm, still hearing it.**

 

_(11:20am)_

_i dated a fuckboy who “forgot” to tell me that he never actually broke up with his girlfriend, and “forgot” to tell her that he had meant to break up with her._

 

_(11:21am)_

_he kept writing on my facebook wall about how he was sorry and he loved me or some bullshit, so i blocked him and tried to text him to tell him to stop. evidently i don’t remember phone numbers i used to have memorized so well at 2am._

 

_(11:21am)_

_so again. sorry_

 

**(11:25am)**

**shit. that’s terrible**

 

**(11:25am)**

**is there anything i can do?**

 

_(11:26am)_

_not really._

 

_(11:26am)_

_but thanks, wrong number person_

 

**(11:27am)**

**wrong number guy is a safe assumption**

 

_(11:27am)_

_okay, thank you wrong number guy :P_

 

**(11:28am)**

**anytime, wrong number...?**

 

_(11:28am)_

_you don’t want to assume my gender but you called me princess?_

 

**(11:28am)**

**princess is gender-neutral in my book, but i’ll stop if it genuinely bothers you**

 

_(11:29am)_

_i guess it doesn’t_

 

_(11:30am)_

_girl. wrong number girl._

 

**(11:31am)**

**good to know.**

 

**(11:31)**

**well ig2g, class starting**

 

**(11:31am)**

**so ttyl, princess**

 

_(11:32am)_

_:)_

 

\-----

 

**(1:08pm)**

**hey would your finn’s last name happen to be collins**

 

_(1:09pm)_

_???yes?_

 

**(1:09pm)**

**boyband hair?**

 

_(1:10pm)_

_definitely him_

 

**(1:10pm)**

**he appears to be in my Greek history class**

 

_(1:10pm)_

_god i feel so sorry for you_

 

_(1:11pm)_

_wait you go to Ark U??_

 

**(1:11pm)**

**kinda**

 

**(1:11pm)**

**wait do you?**

 

_(1:12pm)_

_yeah_

 

**(1:13pm)**

**shit that’s a crazy coincidence**

 

_(1:14pm)_

_this is rom-com worthy_

 

**(1:15pm)**

**dear lord he’s wearing the douchiest jacket known to man**

 

_(1:16pm)_

_HAHA id forgotten_

 

**(1:17pm)**

**he flipped his hair twice a minute at LEAST. for the whole class. i assumed u’d have taste**

 

_(1:18pm)_

_low blow_

 

**(1:18pm)**

**okay okay sorry**

 

_(1:18pm)_

_np_

 

_(1:19pm)_

_the wrong number i texted is another dude who’s finn’s classmate that’s pretty impressive_

 

**(1:20pm)**

**who said anything about classmate**

 

_(1:21pm)_

_what are you, a TA?_

 

**(1:22pm)**

**not exactly**

 

**(1:22pm)**

**i’m a professor**

 

_(1:23pm)_

_holy shit are you old_

 

**(1:23pm)**

**no? i mean yes? but no?**

 

**(1:24pm)**

**i’m 23**

 

**(1:24pm)**

**where does that fall on the old/not old scale**

 

_(1:24pm)_

_that’s not old_

 

_(1:26pm)_

_i’m 19? so_

 

**(1:26pm)**

**sophomore?**

 

_(1:27pm)_

_junior. graduated high school a year early_

 

**(1:32pm)**

**cool**

 

**(1:32pm)**

**im sorry i’ve just been pondering my inevitable death seeing as how i’m so old ;)**

 

_(1:33pm)_

_worry not_

 

_(1:33pm)_

_i’ll speak at your funeral_

 

**(1:34pm)**

**im touched**

 

_(1:34pm)_

_you should be_

 

_(1:34pm)_

_honored, too_

 

**(1:35pm)**

**ofc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, guys, the response to this has been amazing! sorry for slacking off on updating. thanks to grace for beta-ing and hans zimmer for providing writing soundtrack.
> 
> again, clarke is italics, bellamy is bold.

_(2:25pm)_

_and i totally do have taste_

 

**(2:26pm)**

**oh?**

 

_(2:26pm)_

_exceptions are allowed_

 

**(2:26pm)**

**i suppose they are**

 

**(2:27pm)**

**worry not, princess**

 

**(2:27pm)**

**there’s no judgment here**

 

_(2:27pm)_

_judgement*_

 

**(2:27pm)**

**it can be spelled either way**

 

_(2:28pm)_

_but it looks lame the other way_

 

**(2:28pm)**

**you sure you’re 19 and not 9?**

 

_(2:29pm)_

_shhh_

 

**(2:30pm)**

**thought not**

 

_(2:31pm)_

_meanie_

 

**(2:32pm)**

**digging yourself a deeper hole here**

 

_(2:32pm)_

_why do i even talk to you_

 

**(2:32pm)**

**i provide a brief respite from your boring and unfulfilling life in the form of dry wit?**

 

_(2:33pm)_

_you’ve got me there_

 

_(2:34pm)_

_boring and unfulfilling though wow bring on the assumptions_

 

**(2:34pm)**

**and yet you don’t correct me**

 

_(2:35pm)_

_you being psychic doesn’t supplant the fact that those are assumptions_

 

**(2:35pm)**

**you’ve got me there**

 

_(2:36pm)_

_albeit correct assumptions_

 

_(2:37pm)_

_alright *i* have class now but i can probably text during some of it_

 

**(2:38pm)**

**texting in class???how scandalous**

 

_(2:38pm)_

_!!!hypocrite_

 

**(2:39pm)**

**hey im an informed adult who can be discreet**

 

**(2:39pm)**

**however you, princess...**

 

_(2:40pm)_

_omg ur so mean_

 

_(2:41pm)_

_i don’t even know your name and i’m wounded_

 

**(2:41pm)**

**such a tragedy**

 

**\----**

 

_(3:13pm)_

_and here i thought my subtle ploy to get you to tell me your name would *work*_

 

**(3:13pm)**

**you still in class?**

 

_(3:14pm)_

_CLASSified information_

 

**(3:14pm)**

**text me when you’re out and we’ll talk**

 

_(3:14pm)_

_D:_

 

_(3:14pm)_

_its just art history_

 

**(3:14pm)**

**i refuse to take part in corrupting ur education**

 

**\----**

 

_(5:01pm)_

_i’m freeeeeeeeee_

 

**(5:02pm)**

**you’re doing absolutely nothing to convince me that you are actually an adult**

 

_(5:02pm)_

_you can’t see me rn_

 

_(5:02pm)_

_but i am sticking my tongue out @ you_

 

_(5:02pm)_

_and your oldness_

 

**(5:04pm)**

**wow talk about below the belt**

 

_(5:04pm)_

_:D_

 

**(5:05pm)**

**alright so i’m likely not going to be able to text for the rest of tonight**

 

**(5:05pm)**

**feel free to text me, though, i just won’t be able to reply until later**

 

_(5:05pm)_

_D:_

 

**(5:06pm)**

**i know i’ll miss you too :P**

 

_(5:06pm)_

_ </3 _

 

_(7:34pm)_

_tfw your roommate is away_

 

_(7:35pm)_

_and your only other friends are chem nerds who literally make their own *moonshine*_

 

_(7:35pm)_

_and invite you over to taste a batch_

 

_(7:37pm)_

_today on I Make Bad Decisionsss_

 

_(7:37pm)_

_IMBD. it sounds lik that webseit_

 

_(7:38pm)_

_im an adult i promise_

 

_(7:39pm)_

_turning off my phone 2 prevent drunk texting in 5 minsute_

 

_(7:39pm)_

_ma bye a liiiiiiitl drdunk alreddy_

 

_(7:40pm)_

_monty is takin myy phone bye wrongnguj_

 

\----

 

_(12:34pm)_

_kill me. just_

 

_(12:34pm)_

_murder me with a fork_

 

**(12:34pm)**

**morning :)**

 

_(12:35pm)_

_do not smiley face me right now_

 

**(12:35pm)**

**:(**

 

_(12:35pm)_

_stop_

 

**(12:35pm)**

**no aspirin?**

 

_(12:35pm)_

_no aspirin, no self-esteem, and 12 missed calls from my mother._

 

**(12:36pm)**

**jesus, im sorry. anything i can do?**

 

_(12:36pm)_

_you stopped with the emojis so i think we’re good._

 

_(12:36pm)_

_do you think i should call my mom?_

 

**(12:36pm)**

**uh, yes?**

 

**(12:36pm)**

**it’s a hard question to answer, though**

 

**(12:37pm)**

**if she’s worried about you, i’d say yes**

 

_(12:37pm)_

_she’s always worried about me_

 

_(12:37pm)_

_though not in the way i’d like_

 

_(12:38pm)_

_im sorry can we talk about something else_

 

**(12:39pm)**

**sure, anything.**

 

_(12:39pm)_

_what’s your name_

 

**(12:39pm)**

**anything else.**

 

_(12:40pm)_

_alright_

 

_(12:40pm)_

_why were you busy last night_

**(12:40pm)**

**movie night with my little sister. or, as i like to call it, “me grading papers while my sister curls up on the couch and yells at the tv about inaccurate depictions of strong female characters.”**

 

_(12:40pm)_

_that’s beautiful omg_

 

**(12:40pm)**

**i usually join her when im done with the papers**

 

_(12:41pm)_

_i wish i had a sister_

 

**(12:41pm)**

**only child?**

 

_(12:41pm)_

_yep. my best friend wells is like a brother to me though_

 

_(12:41pm)_

_i’ve known him since we were kids_

 

**(12:42pm)**

**i envy that sort of friendship**

 

**(12:42pm)**

**my sister and i have been moving every few years since she was born, so i don’t manage to keep a lot of friends other than her**

 

**(12:42pm)**

**and even she doesn’t have a choice in the matter really**

 

_(12:42pm)_

_i do_

 

**(12:42pm)**

**?**

 

_(12:43pm)_

_i have a choice_

 

_(12:43pm)_

_i choose to keep texting you of my own free will_

 

_(12:43pm)_

_i promise no one’s making me text you at gunpoint, so just_

 

_(12:44pm)_

_i don’t know i had a point in there_

 

**(12:44pm)**

**thanks, princess**

 

**(12:44pm)**

**i appreciate it**

 

_(12:45pm)_

_can i call you?_

 

**(12:45pm)**

**uh, give me two minutes? i’m in class**

 

_(12:45pm)_

_it’s no rush_

 

**(12:46pm)**

**i’ll call you, yeah?**

 

_(12:46pm)_

_only if you want to_

 

**(12:46pm)**

**i want to**

 

_(12:46pm)_

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am the literal worst and genuinely forgot that i had a wip fic please kill me. or have a chapter. either one

-Outgoing Call-

 

**“Hey.”**

 

_ “Hey.” _

 

**“Someone definitely sounds nervous.”**

 

_ “Someone definitely likes pointing out the obvious.” _

 

**“It’s not exactly like you have anything to be nervous about.”**

 

_ “Don’t I?” _

 

**“Well, what** **_do_ ** **you have to be nervous about?”**

 

_ “...You. I mean, not in a you-could-be-a-creepy-sixty-year-old way, because you definitely don’t sound or text like one. Just...I don’t know. I don’t know you, I guess. I’m not in the habit of calling people I’ve never met.” _

 

**“First time for everything.”**

 

_ “Yeah. Also, if you  _ are _ catfishing me--” _

 

**“I’m not--”**

 

_ “If you are - I commend you, because you’re actually great at it.” _

 

**“...”**

 

_ “You have a really nice laugh.” _

 

**“Thanks? I try. Any chance I could hear yours?”**

 

_ “I can’t just laugh at will, tell me a joke.” _

 

**“Oh dear lord. I have a feeling I should refrain from telling you a history joke--”**

 

_ “Wait, why?” _

 

**“Um, history professor? Oh, wait, did I never --”**

 

_ “Tell me? No, you didn’t. No, wait, you did - mentioned that...Roman...Roman history class, I think?” _

 

**“Uh, Greek.”**

 

_ “I must’ve forgotten. God, it figures you’d be a history professor. What a nerd.” _

 

**“You say that like you know me.”**

 

_ “Well, I’d like to.” _

 

**“Ditto.”**

 

\-----------

 

_ “You’re such a fucking nerd, Jesus.” _

 

**“Pretty sure we’ve established that as fact, yes.”**

 

_ “Pretty sure  _ you’re _ a fact.” _

 

**“Okay, princess.”**

 

_ “...” _

 

**“There’s that laugh. What do I say to make it happen again?”**

 

_ “Noooo, that’s a nationally guarded secret.” _

 

**“This is the closest I’ll ever get to being a secret agent.”**

 

_ “...” _

 

**“You there, princess?”**

 

_ “Clarke.” _

 

**“Wh-- oh. That’s-”**

 

_ “My name--” _

 

**“Yeah, I--”**

 

_ “I just thought that--” _

 

**“Clarke.”**

 

_ “...hey.” _

 

**“Um.”**

 

_ “Your turn.” _

 

**“I don’t think--”**

 

_ “Really?” _

 

**“...Bell.”**

 

_ “...Your name is Bell.” _

 

**“It’s.. short for Bellamy.”**

 

_ “Bellamy.” _

 

**“...”**

 

_ “What?” _

 

**“It sounds nicer when you say it.”**

 

_ “Thanks. I majored in name enunciation.” _

 

**“I bet name enunciation is a far cry from Greek History.”**

 

_ “If you’re trying to imply that my etymological skills aren’t up to par just because I can’t say Bacchus right, you’re wrong. There shouldn’t be two c’s in a row in a name. There just shouldn’t.” _

 

**“I’d never imply such a thing.”**

 

_ “Good.” _

 

**“Mainly because Bacchus is Roman, not Greek. History major 1, name enunciation major 0.”**

 

_ “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” _

 

**“Really, though, what are you majoring in?”**

 

_ “Journalism. I was pre-med for like two weeks before I, uh...well.” _

 

**“Before?”**

 

_ “Before I had the whole “why save lives when you could write about stuff instead” epiphany. You know, the epiphany that literally everyone goes through freshman year. The totally valid and not-purely-motivated-by-emotional-baggage one.” _

 

**“That’s perfectly fair.”**

 

_ “I thought so too. Wish my mom would agree.” _

 

**“Well, there is more money in medicine.”**

 

_ “That was never her concern. To her it was all about the image.” _

 

**“And to you?”**

 

_ “I wanted to do what made me happy.” _

 

**“Again, perfectly fair.”**

 

_ “Where were you freshman year? You could’ve erased those two weeks of pre-med hell.” _

 

**“Well, I’m here now.”**

 

_ “Where’s here?” _

 

**“You mean, have I moved in the two hours that we’ve been talking? I’m still just in my office, pretending that office hours aren’t happening today.”**

 

_ “Wait, two hours? That’s insane, you literally just called!” _

 

**“Yeah, well, everyone’s charmed by dulcet tones. It’s like auditory hypnosis.”**

 

_ “Ha ha. Also, neglecting office hours? I may be a shit student, but there could actually be someone who needs your help waiting outside your door.” _

 

**“You know there are better ways to get out of talking to me, right?”**

 

_ “What? No, I love talking to you, I’m just genuinely conce- shit. Bellamy--” _

 

**“What’s wrong?”**

 

_ “My mom is here. I should go, fuck.” _

 

**“Where’s here?”**

_ “This is why I should never spend more time than necessary on campus,  _ fuck _.” _

 

**“You okay, princess?”**

 

_ “Yeah, I just -  _ fuck _ \- I need to go, I need to - I’ll talk to you later, I’ll call you.” _

 

**“Alrig--”**

  
-Call disconnected-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3:49pm)  
> the usual; “i was worried sick”, “irresponsible underage drinking”, “i had no idea who to call because you’ve cut me out of your life”
> 
> or, the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess im just going to be perpetually apologizing for how late i update, but hey, at least this chapter's extra long to make up for it? finding chapter cutoff points is /hard/, guys. half of me just wants to stop chapter-ing and just write a gigantic longfic in one setting, but then how would i let you down consistently? (don't ask. i'd find a way.) thanks to grace for convincing me that i am not the worst author in the universe and occasionally beta-ing.

(3:29pm)

_ hey im so sorry she came out of fucking nowhere _

 

**(3:30pm)**

**totally fine, don’t worry. Everything okay?**

 

_ (3:30pm) _

_ yeah, i got away _

 

_ (3:30pm) _

_ she thinks i’ve been avoiding her so she showed up where she knew i’d be _

 

_ (3:32pm) _

_ bc ambushing your frazzled hungover daughter is always the best idea of all time _

 

_ (3:33pm) _

_ im sorry i don’t wanna be just venting _

 

**(3:33pm)**

**hey, if I didn’t want to hear it I’d say something. Feel free to talk it out.**

 

**(3:34pm)**

**in the *least* creepy way possible, I’m here if you need someone to talk to.**

 

_ (3:34pm) _

_ thank you. really _

 

_ (3:34pm) _

_ also quit it with the “im being creepy” stuff im 20 in a month _

 

**(3:34pm)**

**anytime. and still, an “I’m here” coming from someone you’ve never met can come across as less than well-intentioned.**

 

_ (3:35pm) _

_ well, yeah, but i happen to know that you’re a huge freaking nerd so _

 

_ (3:35pm) _

_ you’ve kinda lost the intimidation factor _

 

**(3:35pm)**

**darn.**

 

_ (3:35pm) _

_ can i take you up on the talking it out thing? _

 

**(3:35pm)**

**Absolutely.**

 

**(3:41pm)**

**princess?**

 

_ (3:42pm) _

_ i wish i could say im typing up a novel of a text but honestly ive just been staring at my phone _

 

_ (3:42pm) _

_ i don’t know where to start _

 

**(3:42pm)**

**what I’ve found helpful when talking about heavier stuff is people asking me questions about the thing for me to answer, rather than trying to tell the whole story. would you like me to do that? sometimes it can be too invasive, so if you’d rather not then that’s fine.**

 

_ (3:43pm) _

_ ohmygod no that’s perfect can we do that?? _

 

_ (3:43pm) _

_ as long as your qs are relevant to the subject matter I will answer them _

 

**(3:43pm)**

**alright, let’s do that then. give me a second**

 

_ (3:44pm) _

_ take your time _

 

**(3:44pm)**

**should i do one question at a time or all of them at once?**

 

_ (3:44pm) _

_ one at a time seems less overwhelming _

 

**(3:44pm)**

**alright. & listen, any time it ** **_is_ ** **overwhelming or something i say makes you uncomfortable or anything - feel free to stop. the goal here is to make you feel better, not worse.**

 

_ (3:44pm) _

_ again, thank you. go ahead _

 

**(3:45pm)**

**what did she want to talk about yesterday?**

 

_ (3:45pm) _

_ the 12 missed calls _

 

_ (3:45pm) _

_ i got drunk and called her and left an angry voicemail about my dad and _

 

_ (3:45pm) _

_ things just spiralled _

 

**(3:45pm)**

**your dad?**

 

_ (3:46pm) _

_ he died _

 

**(3:46pm)**

**I’m sorry.**

 

_ (3:46pm) _

_ two years ago, its not a big deal _

 

_ (3:46pm) _

_ well okay it is but. _

 

**(3:47pm)**

**my mom died when i was fifteen**

 

_ (3:47pm) _

_ shit. im sorry _

 

**(3:47pm)**

**it was a while ago, but idk i just. i get what it feels like to have a parent die, so you don’t have to worry about awkward sympathy and weirdness**

 

_ (3:47pm) _

_ god, thank you _

 

_ (3:47pm) _

_ it was her fault. i don’t really want to go into why or how, but she did some really messed up things and if she hadn’t he might still be alive _

 

_ (3:47pm) _

_ which is. a rlly weird and fucked up thing to be mad at your mom about but. oh well _

 

_ (3:47pm) _

_ but yeah apparently i called her and told her that she’d killed my dad _

 

_ (3:48pm) _

_ and i didn’t have my phone with me for the rest of the night so she thought i’d hurt myself or something _

 

**(3:48pm)**

**jesus. i’m sorry**

 

**(3:48pm)**

**didn’t your friend take your phone away before you were super drunk?**

 

_ (3:48pm) _

_ yeah, monty, he’s a lifesaver _

 

_ (3:49pm) _

_ but i ended up stealing it back for the five minutes it took to yell at her _

 

**(3:49pm)**

**wow. that’s a lot to deal with, I’m sorry you had to go through that. What did she say when you guys talked?**

 

_ (3:49pm) _

_ the usual; “i was worried sick”, “irresponsible underage drinking”, “i had no idea who to call because you’ve cut me out of your life” _

 

_ (3:49pm) _

_ i only got away by promising her dinner this weekend so she can yell at me w/ the added benefit of wine _

 

_ (3:49pm) _

_ all in all 0/10 would not recommend _

 

**(3:49pm)**

**sounds like it. Do you want to stop talking about it for now?**

 

_ (3:50pm) _

_ yes please _

 

_ (3:50pm) _

_ thank you sm though _

 

**(3:50pm)**

**really, don’t mention it, it’s the least i could do**

 

_ (3:52pm) _

_ if you were stranded on a desert island and could only have 5 albums with you which would you pick _

 

**(3:52pm)**

**oh wow. give me a second to think about this**

 

**(3:53pm)**

**hospice/the antlers**

**the entire jonas brothers discography**

**4**

**love letter for fire/sam beam &jesca hoop**

**port of morrow/the shins**

 

_ (3:53pm) _

_ that really was a second. im impressed _

 

_ (3:53pm) _

_ four by one direction or bey? _

 

**(3:53pm)**

**bey. is that even a question?**

 

_ (3:54pm) _

_ you did include all of jobros _

 

**(3:54pm)**

**do not even put 1D and jobros on the same platform**

 

_ (3:54pm) _

_ alright alright _

 

_ (3:54pm) _

_ but while we’re on the topic i doubt that the entire jobros discography is available on one single album _

 

**(3:54pm)**

**sue me, i can’t pick one**

 

_ (3:54pm) _

_ fair enough _

 

**(3:55pm)**

**no comment on the other three?**

 

_ (3:55pm) _

_ the shins are fucking wonderful. can’t speak for the other two though, haven’t heard either _

 

**(3:55pm)**

**damn. you should definitely check out hospice when you can, its a religious experience**

 

_ (3:55pm) _

_ huh. i’ll put it on the list _

 

_ (3:56pm) _

_ and probably live-text it to you while i do _

 

**(3:56pm)**

**there’ll be a lot of :( emojis should that happen**

 

_ (3:56pm) _

_ wait it’s a sad album?? noooo _

 

_ (3:56pm) _

_ i love sad albums oh no now i have to listen to this tonight _

 

**(3:57pm)**

**its the best kind of saturday night plan tbh**

 

**(3:57pm)**

**but what are your five deserted island albums (DIAs? hm)**

 

_ (3:59pm) _

_ back to black _

_ wicked OBC album _

_ the crane wife _

_ the bends _

_ and the ke$ha classic Animal _

 

**(4:00pm)**

**wow. tbh i’d go with your collection over mine**

 

**(4:00pm)**

**id forgotten how much i love kesha**

 

_ (4:00pm) _

_ your love is my drug is a fuckin jam _

 

**(4:01pm)**

**that it is**

 

_ (4:01pm) _

_ okay, no judgement here, but jobros? wasn’t that a little after your time? _

 

**(4:01pm)**

**judgment*. and yeah, technically, but raising my sister made disney channel a staple, and things...got out of hand, shall we say**

 

_ (4:01pm) _

_ i know the feel _

 

_ (4:01pm) _

_ you think “ah sure let’s rewatch camp rock” but then _

 

**(4:01pm)**

**you end up belting all the lyrics to burning up in the shower? yeah, pretty much.**

 

_ (4:02pm) _

_ classic. _

 

**(4:02pm)**

**are you feeling better?**

 

_ (4:02pm) _

_ hm? _

 

_ (4:02pm) _

_ oh! yeah no definitely _

 

_ (4:02pm) _

_ infinitely so _

 

_ (4:02pm) _

_ thank you sm _

 

**(4:02pm)**

**good i’m glad**

 

**(4:03pm)**

**and really, anytime**

 

_ (4:03pm) _

_ hey my roommate’s home and incessantly nagging me about how im on my phone too much, so i should probably go for a bit _

 

_ (4:03pm) _

_ i’ll be back to livetext hospice _

 

_ (4:03pm) _

_ thanks again, bellamy _

 

**(4:04pm)**

**anytime, Clarke. have fun**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some kickass headcanons for y'all:  
> \- bell and o can do a sick a capella cover of jealous with harmonies and everything but it's a level 5 friendship kinda deal  
> \- one time bellamy got the joe jonas haircut and it. didn't end well  
> \- clarke's fave shins album is wincing the night away and her fave song is sleeping lessons sry i don't make the rules (i do)  
> \- her dad taught her to love radiohead w/ every fibre of her being

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and let me know what you think - next chapter should be up within the next week. :)


End file.
